This invention relates to a vehicle control system arranged to control a speed of a host vehicle based on running conditions and an operation by a driver.
A Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-216964 discloses a vehicle control system arranged to suspend an inter-vehicle control when a driver operates a brake pedal during the inter-vehicle distance control, and to return to the inter-vehicle distance control when the brake pedal operation is finished. The thus-constructed vehicle control system overcomes an inconvenience of a resetting of the control by a switch and so on.